Don't Go
by thefayzrunner9
Summary: Roger tries to convince Edilio to stay at the lake instead of going to Perdido Beach. I wrote this before I knew Roger didn't know Edilio left. Also my first Rodilio fic. Rated T for intense making out. Set during Light. Oneshot


**AN: I feel like I started this fic kinda abruptly, so just let me know if I did. I usually have trouble with beginnings and endings. Hope you enjoy anyway :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gone series or any of the characters. That credit belongs to Michael Grant. **

* * *

"I don't want you to go," Roger said as Edilio packed a small duffel bag to take with him to Perdido Beach.

"I don't want to go, either, babe," Edilio admitted, lacing his fingers in between Roger's. "But I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Can I come with you?"

Edilio smiled sadly, his vision blurring with tears. "No," he answered. Roger's face fell. "Sam and I are going after Gaia. You'll be safe here."

"But you won't be safe," Roger countered, and he looked so sad that Edilio stopped packing and hugged Roger tightly. "Promise me you'll be careful."

Edilio pulled back and wiped away Roger's tears. "I promise," he agreed.

More tears slid down Roger's cheeks. "Sam shouldn't make you do this," Roger sniffled. "This is the gaiaphage you're going to fight. You don't have any powers to defend yourself." "Please, Dilio. Don't go."

"I've got guns," Edilio pointed out, his heart breaking. "Weapons. My soldiers. And Sam's powers."

"You've taught me how to use a gun," Roger said desperately. "I can protect you. I can go."

"Babe, no," Edilio said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I-"

Edilio kissed him deeply and Roger let out a sob before kissing him back, wrapping his arms around Edilio's neck. The kiss quickly grew heated and Edilio pressed Roger up against the wall of their cabin. Roger groaned and slid his hands down to Edilio's hips, earning a moan from the Honduran boy.

Roger's fingers moved up Edilio's body and rested on the top button on Edilio's shirt. He unbuttoned his shirt and it fell on the floor, exposing Edilio's skin to the cool air. Not caring that he and Sam were leaving in less than an hour, Edilio pulled Roger over to the bed.

* * *

A while later - Edilio didn't know how much later - he lay with Roger in their small bed, clothes laying around the cabin where they had been carelessly thrown. Edilio held Roger tightly, savoring his familiar scent.

"I love you." The words were muffled into Edilio's bare chest.

Edilio smiled, feeling both happy and sad, and said, "I love you too, babe." He moved his hand to Roger's bare hip as his lover snuggled closer to him. He was happy that he had just given his virginity to the boy he loved and sad that this would probably be the last time they were together like this. Or at all.

"Edilio," Sam called, knocking on the door of Edilio and Roger's cabin. Edilio held back a groan - he really, really didn't want to leave.

"Go away," he called back.

"What are you doing in there?" Sam asked. An awkward pause. "Never mind - don't answer that. We have to leave."

Roger lifted his head, tears already streaming down his cheeks. It broke Edilio's heart knowing he was the one causing Roger pain. "I love you," Edilio murmured, kissing Roger and savoring the kiss. Edilio hugged him tightly and, after they both got dressed, he grabbed his duffel bag and opened the cabin door.

Sam was waiting for them, looking impatient and annoyed. He was looking curiously at Roger and Edilio glanced over at him to see his half-buttoned shirt inside out.

Roger blushed and seemed to take an interest in the floor. But Sam seemed past it already. "Let's go," he said.

Roger went with them to the beach in the small boat, and hugged Edilio one last time before getting back in the boat by himself. Edilio watched him go, tears filling his eyes, and longed to be back in their cabin laying with him again. Had that really been such a short time ago?

Sam put a comforting hand on Edilio's shoulder. "It'll be okay, man," he said. "You'll see him again."

Edilio nodded and they got in the van and drove off towards Perdido Beach, leaving their home behind them.


End file.
